Amortentia
by Graystone
Summary: Hermione está obligada a realizar la poción de Amortentia con Ron. A falta de un último ingrediente, un pequeño accidente provoca un inesperado resultado.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.

Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride"

* * *

—Alumnos, alumnos, por favor, la poción de Amortentia es tremendamente complicada. No creo que ninguno de ustedes pueda realizarla a la perfección, la verdad sea dicha, pero confío en que puedan llevar a cabo un buen trabajo —el profesor Slughorn caminaba por entre las mesas de los alumnos de sexto, supervisando todas y cada una de las pociones de Amortentia que aquella mañana se habían atrevido a poner en marcha. Para ello se habían dividido en grupos de dos elegidos por el profesor y a Hermione, para su suerte o su peasr, le había tocado hacer la poción con Ron.

—¿Cuántas patas de escarabajo había que echar? ¿Siete? Sí, creo que eran siete —sentenció el pelirrojo, aunque confuso mientras acercaba una mano al caldero, con siete patas de escarabajo en ella para echarlas.

—¡No! Había que echar seis. Ron, por favor, estate un poco más atento, ¿vale? Quiero que esta poción salga bien. Tú mejor… mira lo que yo hago —dijo ella.

—¿Qué? Ah, vale, ya lo entiendo —exclamó el ofendido joven —. El tonto de Ron no sabe hacer nada, ¿verdad? El inútil de Ron echa los ingredientes sin pensar en las consecuencias, ¿verdad? ¿Pues sabes lo que creo? Que tienes envidia.

—¿Envidia por qué, a ver? —preguntó ella, profundamente indignada.

—Porque sabes que Harry hará una poción mucho mejor. Mira, ya está adquiriendo ese color rosa tan característico. Y la nuestra sigue siendo púrpura…

Hermione entrecerró los ojos a modo de reproche, pero no pudo evitar pensar que Ron tenía razón. La poción de Harry estaba casi terminada y pronto se acabaría el tiempo. Y todo por el dichoso libro de Pociones del Príncipe Mestizo. En cambio, su poción no era más que un líquido púrpura. Faltaba un ingrediente, tan sólo uno… ¿pero cuál?

—Déjalo, vale, Slughorn anda revoloteando cerca de Harry, pero tiene que cumplir con el tiempo establecido. Venga, tu poción no está tan mal —y dicho esto se recogió el cabello, húmedo por las altas temperaturas que la mazmorra había tomado a causa de tantos fuegos encendidos, sin darse cuenta de que un traicionero pelo se deslizó entre sus dedos y fue a parar al lugar menos indicado, la poción que estaba realizando con Hermione.

—¡No! —gritó la joven pero era demasiado tarde. El rojizo pelo cayó encima de la borboteante poción y antes de que ella pudiese recuperarlo con su cuchara de madera, este se hundió dentro —. Mira lo que has hecho. ¡Ahora toda la poción se ha perdido!

—Lo… ¡Lo siento, vale! No era mi intención.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —el orondo profesor de Pociones se vio obligado a abandonar su atención de la poción de Harry para ir a apaciguar los ánimos que habían surgido entre Ron y Hermione, pero un súbito estallido se lo impidió.

La poción de Hermione y Ron comenzó a borbotear con más fuerza a la vez que una gran humareda crecía del caldero y se extendía entre los dos jóvenes, impidiendo ver a los demás lo que pasaba. El humo pasó del púrpura al rosa en un instante. A su vez, la poción comenzó a emitir un silbido, como si se estuviese calentando en una olla a presión.

En el interior de la humareda, Hermione no veía nada más que un denso humo rosa y oía solamente el silbido de la poción. Pero también olía algo. Inspiró fuerte y el olor a hierba recién cortada entró con fuerza por sus orificios nasales, así como también aroma a pergamino nuevo que a ella tanto le encantaba. Y sí, también una tercera fragancia.

De repente, de entre la humareda, vislumbró a Ron. Pero no tenía el pelo húmedo ni la frente sudorosa. Su corbata no estaba desanudada y no tenía la camisa por fuera del pantalón. No, la tenía metida por dentro y su corbata estaba perfectamente anudada. Su cara ya no estaba empapada en sudor, sino que incluso parecía relucir.

Y su pelo… Merlín bendito, aquella era la tercera fragancia, el olor que desprendía el cabello de Ron y que a Hermione le encantaba, más que la hierba recién cortada o el pergamino nuevo juntos. De pronto, amparada por el humo rosado, se acercó a él.

Ron no parecía entender nada, ya que miraba a su amiga extrañado. Pero a la vez él también debía de percibir olores producidos por la poción, pero qué olía eso ella no podía saberlo.

—¿Qué… ? —preguntó él, pero Hermione lo detuvo. En vez de eso se aproximó a él. El olor a su cabello era lo único que percibía. Ya ni siquiera recordaba a qué olía la hierbaa recién cortada o qué sentía cuando aspiraba el aroma del pergamino nuevo.

Entonces, lenta pero inexorablemente, acercó sus labios a los de Ron. ¡Y él no se apartó! En vez de eso posó sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Y podía parecer un simple beso, o el típico que se dan en las películas y series, pensó ella, aunque Ron seguramente nunca habría visto una película o serie muggle sobre romances, es más, puede que jamás en su vida hubiese visto ninguna película o serie muggle. ¿Pero qué más daba?

Porque estaba besando a Ron.

Cuando acabaron, el humo empezaba a desaparecer. Y los vapores de la poción incluso hicieron mella en ambos, porque acabaron por desmayarse. Minutos después, Hermione despertaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Harry, que estaba arrodillado a su lado mientras le cogía la mano —. Ron también se ha desmayado.

—Esto… sí, estoy bien.

Se levantó con la ayuda de Harry y miró a Ron. Tenía el pelo húmedo pegado a la frente, la corbata desanudada y la camisa por fuera de los pantalones. Y para colmo, Hermione ya no olía a nada que le gustase, sino que en el ambiente había una mezcolanza de olores extraños. Incluso su mirada se cruzó con la de Ron, pero esta no parecía revelar que acababa de besarla.

Entonces, ¿había sido una especie de sueño producido por la poción o… había besado a Ron de verdad?


End file.
